the_encyclopedia_of_examinations_in_hong_kongwikiaorg_zh-20200214-history
Paper 2 Writing 2013
2013 Part A:( Compulsory) Topic: " My Memories" (2 photos) ** Remember to write title ** eg) "Everything begins here --the blackboard"," Union is strength", Together we stay, together we shine" ** Writing consists of photos are not very common, but HKEAA will still produce this kind of writing. So, it is necessary to get prepared. ** This kind of writing requires a short story or a plot, therefore you need to plan a story plot to fit in. Just simply plan a story! eg) describe an experience ( DON'T BE LENGTHY) WRITE CONCISELY! Photo 1 & 2: - relate to your memory of an event or moment in their life *- draw on their personal experiences and explain why the photo is meaningful Possible story:( first photo) - an experience of teaching students from mainland or some poor countries - being a volunteer in China - your past experience eg.) your dream job - the best teacher you have met before Possible story: ( second photo) - a training program in the past--> learn social skills and leadership--> meaningful because you have gained something. - an experience of visiting kindergarten - How your friends help you to overcome hardship Notes: * Do not only describe the photos and write about the people in the photos without explaining why the photos were meaningful to them. ** Just be more imaginative and creative to think of some logical plot** ** Remember always need to check whether you have off topic or not ** ---> explain why this photo is meaningful to you( Reason) Part B: ** You just need to choose one topic from the 9 selected topics ** Choose some topics that you are familiar with because this long writing requires you to explain in a detail way ( Give more examples, comparison...) ** Choose topics wisely! Some writing have certain format eg) a debate speech, a letter, letter to the Editor... So, make sure you are familiar with the topics. If you are not good at writing certain type of writing, simply choose another one. Do not take risk, or else you will get a low mark. Q.7) Learning English through Popular Culture * An article--> remember to give a title. * Explain why Asian stars are gaining popularity in Western countries--> MUST give AT LEAST 3 reasons in the whole passage. * The general format: Introduction-> Reason 1-> Reason 2-> Reason 3-> Ending * Introduction: you can make a comparison between Western stars and Asian stars about the current trend and start to reveal the reasons behind in the next few paragraphs. ( can use a few transitional sentences or questions to ask the readers) * Possible reasons: - globalization - The story of Asian movies and dramas are more fascinating eg.) achievements of Ang Lee in the movie industry and the story is more attractive to them, so they start to admire Asian stars eg) they know Kung Fu - uniqueness of style of Asian stars --> a totally different physical appearance--> new to them, those stars from foreign countries are not that appealing, some even get bored. - the growing national and economic strength of Asian countries Q.6) Workplace Communication - address all issues ( the phenomenon of working late including the causes, the observed negative effects and suggestions to get staff to go home later) -show workplace culture (busy) A wide range of Vocabs -sparing time for interests, action seems trivial, work-life balance cannot be maintained, insufficient rest, ripple effect, other consequences like depression, get productivity skyrocketing. etc *** better to make some comparisons in each paragraph and give some concrete example--> help you to gain content mark! *** better to present a wide range of sentence structures and vocabs to gain more language marks!!!